Requiem
Not to be confused with Requiem by FunnyGame. Requiem is an unrated 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Lithfusion and verified and published by Zylenox. It is the sequel to Killbot. When rated, the level could be placed below Sonic Wave and above Photovoltaic II. Level Plot On January 6, 2019, Lithifusion uploaded a video showing the full level in which he explained how he is associated with Killbot. In addition, he about his story, the prototype of which was the real story. Killbot is a computer virus known to drive an infected PC user crazy, causing him or her to physically harm him or herself or even commit suicide altogether. In the same level, the player manages to find a way to get rid of Killbot, no matter how hopeless it all looked. After removing the virus, the hero escapes into the cave. So begins the story Requiem - the player everywhere comes across the shadows and ghosts of all victims of the virus. Just as the passage of Killbot personifies what is happening in the infected computer, the cave in Requiem is the embodiment of what is already happening in the user's head after the removal of the program. Being in a very difficult mental state, the hero tries to find a way out of the cave. He needs to get rid of this trauma and escape from all illusions, to realize that they are just pathetic copies of what they personify, and all this is not real. Shadows and ghosts haunt the user and frighten him so that he goes away from the memories of the virus, they try to help him so that he does not repeat their mistakes. Finally, the player runs away from them. In addition to all this, the hero needs to realize that the battle with the virus and self-defense will not help get rid of Killbot and his memories, for this you just need to accept his presence, calm down and run away from all the shadows and souls of the dead. Thus, in Killbot the player removes the virus, and in Requiem, the player gets rid of the memories of it. Real Story For Lithifusion, the virus personifies the problem of our time - the tendency of people to react and be offended by something on the Internet, personally accepting all criticism and negative reviews. The author himself had to deal with all this - for a long time, he paid attention to everything like that directed at him, because of which he lived with constant malice until he realized that all this is not real, as it happens in the virtual world on a computer screen. This part of the story corresponds to the removal of the virus. However, Lithifusion had an online friend named David, who committed suicide because of hatred on the Web on December 13, 2017. At first it seemed to the player that he had simply lost his mind (he offered his friend to seek help, but he only refused, and finally he got angry and blocked David), but at some point he realized that a friend was trying to urge him not to repeat his mistakes and not to be influenced by criticism. It was this story that inspired the author to create Requiem. This level was created as a tribute to the memory of a friend of Lithifusion. At the end of the video, he advised everyone not to be selfish and not to pay attention to all the negative reviews, hatred and the like on the Internet, thinking more about real life and accepting it as it is. (Remember you choose to be offended, it doesn't just happen, you can choose to ignore the selfishness and hatred, or be offended by it, just remember, Love always dominates Hatred no matter what). Gameplay It all starts with the stages of the cube, spider and robot at a quiet pace. All three have quite difficult timings, which, however, become easier after some practice. The effects are present here in smaller quantities than in the subsequent stages - they include perhaps the frequent appearance on the screen of an image of a black square with white eyes, which will meet more than once in Requiem. In addition, the shaking triggers are not yet available. Due to these factors, this part of the level is not as difficult to pass like the others. The next part - the alternation of the stages of the ship and the cube, so far, still under fairly calm music. In addition to timings, the gameplay here is complicated by the very narrow passages on the ship, through which you need to pass, often changing gravity, and not only the usual but also the spikes disappear as the character approaches. After that, the speed is gradually increasing, at the same time several stages quickly replace each other, which precedes the drop. It is worth noting that one of the main effects of the level is already involved here - inscriptions on the screen with numerous interferences from curved lines that change their color from white to some other. They correspond to the words in the music. After the auto segment called Requiem, a drop begins in the background. The change of stages occurs very often and extremely abruptly, and each time this is accompanied by some distracting effects with the appearance of various inscriptions (for example, “Where are you?” And “Can anyone hear me?”) and screen interference, completely covering it. Permanent flashes interfere with the orientation, and to top it all off, detailed decor strikes the eye everywhere. Because of all this, the gameplay is unpredictable, it is extremely difficult to follow, and to pass this level section the player will need a very good reaction. Since there are all forms of the character, there are both various timings and narrow passages. Returning to the topic of effects, it is worth noting the animation of the image of a person who is sick. Then the screen completely covers the drawing of the hand with the raised middle finger, after which the second part of the drop begins (and no less absurd than the first) - mixed bifurcations with confusing gameplay. Of course, there are still a huge amount of distracting effects - constant flashes with the appearance of black squares with white eyes and inscriptions on the screen (in this case these are the players' nicknames, next to which you can see obscene language) objects. With all this, most of the scenery is dark or even black, like the background, which also impairs visibility. Completely different forms of the character are mixed here, but in the second half in almost all asymmetrical divisions there will be a reduced wave. At all stages, extremely complex timings are combined with narrow aisles, in addition, there are fake blocks, which also somewhat complicates the gameplay. This ends with a cube auto segment. Finally, the speed decreases. There are stages of the ship and the waves, again with narrow passages and the movement of some obstacles (for example, saws). The decoration and effects here are the same as on the part before the drop. It seems that this is the end, but after these stages the character becomes a UFO and gets into an even narrower space (reinforcing the feeling of its narrowness will be that everything around (i.e. spikes and blocks) will be black), through which you will have to pass, periodically changing the gravity. Then the screen will appear an animated image of a man covers his face, and at the same time one will be the words "Do not obey the virus", whereupon it ends as abruptly as it had begun, and a quote is seen as a reference to the Lithifusion Drama "I don't care anymore, Dog Vagina is good" this quote was added by Zylenox, Lithifusion saw this but was not offended. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * There are two versions of the level, but Zylenox's version is the one that is set to get rated by RobTop because this version of Requiem is more balanced and is verified legit. * There is a level made by FunnyGame with the same name. * The Object Bypass was used to make this level. * Lithifusion said that this is his final project so that he can focus on family. Media Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Unrated levels Category:Long levels